castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Article Naming File-System Format Vote (12/09 - 1/10)
= Article Naming File-System Format Vote (12/09 - 1/10) = Issue We have been informed that our article set up has been done "incorrectly". The way that the wiki was initially set up, almost every article was set up to be a child article of one of the main Castle Age tabs (Home, Quests, Battle, Heroes, Town, Oracle, Keep, and Army). For example, the article about the Land of Fire quests, could be found under the Quest section of the wiki. If you were typing in the URL, the link to the Land of Fire Quests would be "http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Quests/Land_of_Fire_Quests". The way that we have been informed as "correct" consists of setting up every article to not be a child of one of the main Castle Age tabs (Home, Quests, Battle, Heroes, Town, Oracle, Keep, and Army). If you were typing in the URL, the link to the Land of Fire Quests would be "http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Land_of_Fire_Quests". Right now Vincent is talking to the person who informed us of our "mistake", and is trying to find out if we have to set our article naming scheme the "correct" way. If there is no reason why we have to do this, we would like to know how people feel about this. So we would like to put this to a vote. Would you like the article names to be child articles of the main Castle Age tabs, or have each article not be a child article of the main Castle Age tabs? Argument For Child Articles (Note: if you want to discuss anything about the vote, please do so on this page's discussion page, and not here) 1) Every page has a link back to it's parent article. It does this with all parent, grandparent, great-grandparent (etc.) articles. The Keira Loot Tables is found by going to Keep/Monster/Keira/Loot. While on the Keira Loot page, at the top of the article, it will give links back to the Keira page, the Monster page, and the Keep page. Which makes looking up multiple monster information easier. 2) Gives perspective on Castle Age's somewhat confusing tab-system, and how the tabs relate to each other. Argument Against Child Articles (Note: if you want to discuss anything about the vote, please do so on this page's discussion page, and not here) 1) The first argument can be done with a variety of wiki-code tricks. Why would you need need a link back to the Quest page, if you can use the following: ** Of course this would mean a fair amount of work to the people who know how to make these things 2) If you like to navigate by typing in URLs, if you want to go to Keira's Loot page, you would have to type in "Keep/Monster/Keira/Loot" instead of "Keira Loot" Argument For Non-Child Articles (Note: if you want to discuss anything about the vote, please do so on this page's discussion page, and not here) 1) If you like to navigate by typing in URLs, if you want to go to Keira's Loot page, you would have to type in "Keira Loot" instead of "Keep/Monster/Keira/Loot" Argument Against Non-Child Articles (Note: if you want to discuss anything about the vote, please do so on this page's discussion page, and not here) 1) If you like to navigate by typing in URLs, if you type in "Gildamesh" you will be directed to a redirect-page, based on whether you want to know about the Monster Gildamesh, or the hero Orc King. It's not as obvious as typing in "Heroes/Orc King" or "Keep/Monster/Gildamesh" 2) On that same line of thought, it may cause confusion in new players who don't know that their is both a monster, and a hero Gildamesh, and who don't like to comprehend when they read. This isn't a real argument, but should still be considered. Vote Please vote by signing your name (by typing in ~~~~) under one of the following two choices. To not skew the vote one way or the other, Vincent The Frugal may not vote. Voting ends January 31st, 2009 Vote For Child Articles Vote For Non-Child Articles